


Breeze Through An Open Door

by Obeymepoptart



Series: Obey Me Re-Writings [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeymepoptart/pseuds/Obeymepoptart
Summary: Based on events from the limited time event where you stay in an inn and play games all night with the brothers.A short vignette told from Lucifer's POV.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Re-Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Breeze Through An Open Door

Lucifer, observant as ever, was amused by his brothers’ attempts to gain a personal intimate moment with you, and how you continued to subvert their expectations.

It started with hand holding with Satan, where you deliberately and affectionately laced his fingers with him, as naturally as breathing. Satan was not expecting such forthrightness and blushed. 

Belphie asked to lay his head on your lap, both hoping you’d refuse and accept, and you accepted with a smile, and continued to stroke his head as if he were a sleeping child, and this was a lifetime habit. Belphie just clearly wanted to snuggle into you and not let go. 

He was surprised by Leviathan actually requesting a public display of affection, even if it was in the form of head pats, which honestly looked more like a head stroke, as you also stroked his head affectionately. Levi was a blushing mess, but nothing in your eyes or face were mocking, and instead it was as if you were cradling his head with your hands.

If Lucifer was surprised by Leviathan’s request, he was not surprised by Asmo’s. What could have been a sexually charged moment was instead tender. You applied the lip balm on Asmo, like a mother taking care of her child, tenderly and lovingly. The Avatar of Lust actually blushed under your ministrations. 

Mammon chickened out. It was clear that the Avatar of Greed had been aiming for a kiss, but underneath his observant gaze and the rest of his brothers, he changed it to a hug. You ran to him and hugged him enthusiastically and without reservations in a bear hug, laying your head on his chest and shoulder. It clearly caught Mammon off guard and he blushed, having your face smashed into his chest.

Strangely, the most sexually charged of all moments came with Beel, who asked to be fed chocolate. You smirked at him, and put the chocolate piece in your mouth, with a twinkle in your eye, in a move that not even Lucifer had anticipated. Poor Beel couldn’t bring himself to eat properly since it meant publicly kissing you in front of his brothers. Instead, he nibbled on the chocolate and let you keep the rest.

So when his turn arrived, he thought he’d dare you. Clearly you were up for dares as you paid all his brothers’ forfeits. Evidently everyone wanted to be special to you, and his pride would not allow him to go for a physical forfeit, but he needed to find something to set himself apart. So he thought he was being clever by asking you to very publicly say “I love you” in front of his brothers.

He expected you to blush, and maybe stutter the words out, with averted eyes, as all of his brothers say you in his thrall. He also expected you to refuse. And with that refusal, it would set him apart. Like the words and sentiment were too precious to say in the light, too large to acknowledge in public. It would mean that it was too important to be treated carelessly.

He had anticipated to win.

Instead, you had taken a moment, and in a voice that was clear and calm like a church bell, you said “I love you” with the strength of a sword stroke. There was no blushes, no hesitation, only the sharp and clean edge of your honest words. No embarrassment. No shyness. Only a shining type of emotional strength that streaked at Lucifer like a lightning strike.

No one made fun of you or him. In the moment of silence after your words was the aftermath of a battle, even if no one knew who had actually won, both opponents standing tall. 

He harrumphed, stating that this wasn’t how he had expected to receive those words, and would have much preferred it if you had done it more romantically, trying to save face. Your gaze held his unwaveringly, and he trembled, knowing that he had been undone in this moment. 

He had struck and tried to prove his mastery, and you had batted at him and parried, effectively. That you had done so publicly and in front of his brothers would have typically galled him, but he didn’t think any of them truly understood what had just happened in that moment.

But he did.

And not for the first time, you disquieted him. Lucifer thought that after you had arrived, and when you started to make pacts with his brothers, and their millennial old dynamics started to change. He thought he was past surprises. He thought he was past change. His immortal being could not comprehend how quickly humans were capable of adapting. He had long ago surmised that mortality brought a certain amount of urgency, but you did not seem to stumble in your haste. If anything, you move almost languidly and deliberately despite your youth. 

Were you the lesson he was meant to learn?

You had revealed yourself at that moment, and he understood that he did not know you. Whatever he had thought may be true, but the image of who you were in his mind and who you truly were was not the same. He had miscalculated. Badly.

It was a humbling experience to an immortal being.

He felt unsteady, and he did not thank you for that. He was quiet for the rest of the evening, which his brothers took as normalcy as he did not typically involve himself in their antics. He frowned, trying to regain control of his center, and found himself still adjusting to the tilt you had introduced to his balance. No, he did not thank you for this, he thought savagely to himself. Did not thank you for how you seemed to subvert all of his expectations, seemed to disquiet all of his thoughts, and upend his balance. He wished you had not taken up residence in his mind and his heart. Like the grain of sand inside his too secretly tender insides, irritating his defenses, as he desperately tries to smooth whatever discomfort you cause. 

But like a storm, you did not care what you left behind in the wake of your destructive path. Even fine whiskey carries a lick of heat. It does not burn the way inferior vintages does, does not immediately make you wince, but its not without a bite. He hadn’t expected you to be harmless, but he had underestimated your potential. 

Perhaps that is what he loved most about you.


End file.
